Tiger Grace High
by Dark girl and Hiei's Girl
Summary: Rosette and Chrno have a new missiong, their to go under cover at a school to find out more about this strange girl , one thing wrong its a GIRLS SCHOOL!
1. Default Chapter

DG: cool I'm just popping out stories!

Chrno- yay

DG: this story is cool

Chrno: why is that?

DG: because: whispers something in his ear:

Chrno: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAY YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR!

DG: giggles: I thought you were used to this kind of thing

Chrno:………………..

DG: MUAHAHHA Chrno start the fic

Chrno:…………..- Dark girl dose not own Chrno crusade P.S this story contains suggestible Grammar, Sexual situations, Random humor and is the product of Dark girl watching all the American Pie movies in a row this story is Romance/humor/horror………………

DG: BOO YA!

Chrno: This could get ugly!

Chapter one

Under HIGH cover

_Insert some saying that's dramatic here!_

" _ROSETTE ARE YOU INSANE!" _Chrno screamed in shock and anger

" _Ohh relax this isn't any different then any other mission we have been on "_Rosette said causally as she packed her suit case.

" _But Rosette!"_

" _Chrno shut up and go pack you things!"_ Rosette said getting irritated.

" _No I'm not going!"_ Chrno said sternly crossing his arms. Rosette looked at him with a twitch of anger then pulled out her gun and started firing.

Chrno yelped in shock and dogged the bullets. _" ROSSETTE! GAH STOP! OHH FINE I'll GO PACK MY THINGS"_ he said running down the hallway. Rosette sighed and thought about how the whole mess got started one hour ago when she was called to sister Kate's office.

Flash back

" _Come in Rosette"_ Sister Kate said looking at some papers on her desk. Rosette walked into Sister Kate's office She sat down in the chair in front of Sister Kate's desk expecting anther bashing on her horrible driving skills and her extensive damage report.

" _I have got a Mission for you"_ Sister Kate said finally looking at her then throwing her a folder containing important documents.

" _We have located someone who we suspect might be targeted by the Sinner's"_ Sister Kate said as Rosette read the name of the " someone" Sister Kate was referring to.

" _Cheore broadshell " _Rosette read the name aloud _" what's so special about her? From her report she seems like a normal high school girl"_ Rosette said with a yawn _" Whats so special about her is that at a young age she showed sighs of having supernatural powers" _Sister Kate said grimly

" _What kind of powers"_ Rosette asked getting more interested

" _She is sort of a psychic she can heal people but there is something much more sinister about her powers that leads me to believe that they may be unholy" _Sister Kate said.

" _She has just recently moved to Florida in Panama City and has enrolled in school but around the time she moved there strange things started happing, People started seeing what they described as a white ghost wolf wondering about. One such person was attacked and killed by this wolf and it just so happens that the town in Japan that she moved from there were attacks by a white wolf there as well"_ Sister Kate said crossing her hands.

" _Rosette what I need you and Chrno to do is to enroll in the same school as her and go under cover"_ Sister Kate said

" _No problem! Just what kind of school dose she go to any way?"_ Rosette said to lazy to look at the report

" _Tiger grace high a boarding school for Young women"_ Sister Kate said looking back down at the paper on her desk as Rosettes jaw dropped.

" _You want me AND Chrno to ENROLL?"_ she said between gasps.

" _Yes you will have to, now go your train to Florida leaves in three hours" _Sister Kate said turning back to her papers as Rosette stared in shock then jumped up to go tell Chrno.

End Flash back

Rosette sighed, she finished packing her things then headed down the hallway then down the stairs to Chrno's room. When she came to his room, she knocked on his door lightly

" _Come in"_ Chrno groaned from inside his chamber. Rosette walked in and looked at him

" _Do you have all your stuff packed?" _she asked giving him a look.

" _Yes…"_ he said staring at the ground, Rosette looked at him again then sighing she took out two schoolgirls out fits and laid them on Chrno's bed. Chrno looked at them with great discus and surprise

" _Please please don't tell me I have to wear.. THAT"_ he said pleadingly. However, Rosette stood unmoved at Chrno's pleas

Rosette studied him for a moment.

"_Take off your shorts!"_ Rosette said unexpectedly

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"_ Chrno yelled gapping at her.

She put her hands on her hips and repeated the demand,

" _WHY?"_ he yelled with deep blush.

" _AGR JUST DO AS I SAY! "_ she yelled at him giving him the look that says "I will set you a-blaze right now".

Chrno jumped at the look, and then glanced at his pants and back to Rosette, he slowly slid his pants down his legs until they hit the floor revealing his bright red boxers.

" _Your shoes and socks to!"_ she said trying not to look at the bright boxers.

" _ROSETTE!"_

He said whining and worrying about what she was going to do to him.

" _Now!"_ she said getting inpatient, Chrno gave her the puppy dog look then took off his socks and shoes.

Rosette sat down and took out some odd looking instruments from her bag and placed then on the ground, Chrno looked at them mouth open and one eyebrow raised. He had no idea what they were but apparently they had something to do with his bottom half and most were sharp so he started to feel a little uneasy at that point.

. In addition, Rosette taking out some oil, balm and some other unknown substance out of her bag did not help that fact that Chrno was on the edge of a nervous break down. Rosette took the substance and walked into his small bathroom with it, she ran some hot water into a pale and came back and sat down. Chrno looked at her

" _Sit!"_ Rosette said pointing to a spot beside her on the ground

Chrno did as she said then looked at her again. _" What are you going to do?" _He said shyly with anther blush

" _Do not worry about that just BE STIL!"_ she said opening the unknown substance she had heated up in Chrno's bathroom.

It was then that Chrno finally realized what she was doing _" GAH! ROSETTE YOUR NOT DOING WHAT I THINK YOUR DOING ARE YOU?"_ he yelled in surprise and in horror.

Rosette whacked him on the head _" Just hush you can't go under cover as a WOMAN with hairy legs! That is unless you are Norwegian (NO OFFENCE) but in that case it wouldn't be your fault" _Rosette said grabbing one of Chrno's legs and started to apply the hot wax.

Mary and her trio were walking down to see Elder when they heard some odd things coming from Chrno's room. Being as nosey as they are the trio stopped to hear Rosette talking to Chrno. _" Take off your shorts"_ they heard Rosette say, they looked at each other wide eyed and gapping not believing what they heard. They listened to the rest of the conversation with great interest. The girls giggled softly as heard what torture's Rosette was putting Chrno through.

" _GAHHHHH THAT'S HOT!" _they heard Chrno yip

" _HOLD STILL!"_ Rosette snarled

RIIIIIIIIIIP

" _YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOCH XX"_ Chrno's screams lasted for about thirty minuets later when Rosette peeled the last strip off his legs.

" _See it wasn't that bad"_ Rosette said trying to sound cheerful

Chrno glared and said nothing; Rosette let out a laugh then turned to the school outfit on the bed. She picked up the smaller one and handed it to Chrno. She smiled again and pushed him toward the bathroom door.

" _Try it on"_ she said

Chrno sighed, wondering how he got him self into the mess, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. This had to be the most undignified moment of his entire life, or at lest that was his opinion on the whole deal. He took off his red coat and his white shirt then removed his red boxers. He stared oddly at the undergarments that Rosette had handed him to wear.

" _How am I support to get these on?" _

Chrno said looking at a pair of panty hose and panties .It took him fifteen minuets of fidgeting around to finally understand how to put the darn things on. Then he turned to the school out fit, it was gray and white and had a blue ribbon tied in a brow that was placed on the center of the V-neck portion of the outfit. The bottom of it was a gray and white-checkered skirt that went all the way down to his knees. After getting it on he walked out of the bathroom.

"…_. I feel like I'm going to be sick,"_ Chrno mumbled

Rosette gaped at him _".."_ She started to laugh uncontrollably at his horrible misfortune. Which didn't help Chrno's state of mood.

" ITS NOT FUNNY"   
Chrno said beginning to sulk, but Rosette could seem to bring her self to stop her insane laughter.   
" Cant you be a little more serious Rosette?" Chrno said looking at her 

Rosette finally stopped her fits of laughter _" You look so funny!" _she said trying to catch the breath she lost.

"_Gee thanks"_

He said sarcastically then forcing a smile, _" And now!"_ Rosette said walking over to him and grabbing his hair.

" Ohhh no WHAT now?" 

Chrno said as if he was in deep despair, He could stand a lot of thing out of her, getting smacked, landed on, shoot at, dressing up like a women but he would certainly NOT let her cut or in any way damage his precious hair.

" Your going to need a new hair style so you'll look more like a woman" 

Rosette said undoing the yellow ribbon in the back of his hair, she through it a side and started to run her fingers through the long tresses of purple hair. She grabbed a brush and started to get to work. Chrno found it semi- relaxing for Rosette to play with his hair, he always liked when she did that but he never told her so.

Rosette separated his hair into two parts of ether side of his head. She grabbed one of the blue ribbons that she had laid on the ground while Chrno was in the bathroom. She pulled up his hair into a ponytail on the left side of his head and tied it with the blue bow, then did the same to the right side. She stepped away and looked at her finished work.

" Perfect!" " And now the last thing!" 

Rosettes said grabbing some make up from her bag and applying it to Chrno's face before he could protest. Chrno decided fighting her was useless; he relaxed and let her do whatever she was doing to his face.

" DONE!" 

She said clapping her hands together. She stood back and looked at her masterpiece, Chrno slowly walked over two the small mirror he owned. He looked as if he was seeing himself for the first time. Rosette has done a good job HE could hardly tell he was a guy.

" _Ohh wait one more thing"_

Rosette said grading some breast shaped things from her bag _"put these in you dress", _she ordered. He did as she said, then looked at him self again.

" _Ok we have to get going are train leaves in… GAH 30 minuets!"_

Rosette said grabbing Chrno and running out the door. Mary and her trio hardly had enough time to get out of sight as Rosette and Chrno came bonding out of his room things in hand.

DG: MUAHHHA

Chrno… :in shock:

Fiore: please RR


	2. girls bathrooms

Dg: MUAHAHHA

Chrno: WHY WHY WHY! THAT IS JUST WRONG ACK: thinking about his legs getting waxed: GAH!

DG: MUAHAHHA

Chrno: GREAT FIRST ALL THE REVIEWERS LAUGH AT ME NOW YOU CAN'T STOP LAUGHING AT ME!

DG: OooooOoohhh sorry Chrno-san! Let me make it up to you!

Chrno: and how do you purpose to do that?

DG: heh: drags Chrno into the closet:

Chrno: OO…. that works!

: Sounds are heard from the closet:

Ewan: OO hrmm interesting

Sister Kate: CHRNO!

Aion: HEY NO FAIR! TT

Rosette: OO…um…Dg dose not own Chrno crusade but she dose own a pen!

Aion: START FIC BABY! SOON I WILL RULE THE FANFICTION WORLD!

_**Girls bathroom!**_

Rosettes managed to sneak Chrno out of the convent with out any one seeing him and catch the train in time. Chrno sat by the window and watched the countryside go by.'

" _So how long before we get to Florida?" _Chrno asked looking at Rosette who was in front of him. _" Hrmmm about 6 hours"_ Rosette said with a yawn and slowly fading off to sleep.

Chrno watched Rosette as she slept, he liked the way she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Chrno watched Rosette for a while then feeling it was safe to leave her alone a while he went out unto the hall to find the bathrooms.

However, before long he was completely lost, he had wandered around for half an hour and ended up in the caboose. Looking around Chrno sighed then started to retrace his steps. As he was walking down the dull hallway, he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around but no one was there.

Feeling a little uneasy at this point he continued down the hallway _" Hey you!"_ he heard someone yell from behind him.

He turned to see a large muscular man with a short brown beard coming toward him.

" _Hello there sweet thing what are you doing down here by yourself eh? You lost well maybe I could help you find your way.. Hehe it could be worth your while" _the man said holding a map of the inside of the train.

Chrno was stunned, mortified, sickened and also a little amused; he could not quite put his finger on which emotion was fitting.

" _So what do ya say girly wanna come with me?"_

The man said with a toothless grin as Chrno's devious mind got to work. Perhaps he could find some entertainment in dealing with this stupid moron.

" _Well sir when you put it that way I guess so"_ Chrno said in a girly voice as the deranged man grinned ear to ear.

The man led Chrno to the back of the train and into a dark corner. As soon as the man started to undress, Chrno grabbed a large metal pole and smacked the man over the head with it. Once the man was knocked out, Chrno took the map and some money the man had in his wallet.

Then smiling Chrno locked the bearded man in a closet _" Ahh now that was entertaining but now to find those damn bathrooms!" _He thought to himself not at all feeling guilty about what he just did.

He finally found the bathrooms but then he came to another dilemma, there was a bathroom for males and one for females. After thinking long and hard about it, Chrno cautiously walked into the girl's bathrooms.

It was a blinding pink with golden strips on the walls; Chrno covered his eyes from the sudden blinding horrific colors. When he recovered his eyesight, he opened one of the stalls and was fixing to step in when a tall woman with light blue hair stepped inside the bathrooms

" _HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU!"_

The girl said pointing at Chrno who jumped about a mile high and was fixing to go into hypodermic shock.

" _I ERR I WELL I CAN EXPLAIN!"_

He stuttered as the girl fumbled in her purse

" _You dropped this"_

The girl said holding out a map to Chrno. He relaxed, put on a girly smile and took the map from her

" _Thank you so much! I'd be lost with out this how can I repay you?"_ he said in his best girly voice

" _Ohh you don't have to repay me ohh wait your uniform is the same as mine I guess this means your going to the same school as me right Tiger Grace High?" _The girl said with a smile.

" _My name is Chidorie what's yours?"_ she asked,

" _Err my name is Chr-OHH I MEAN err Sheda ya" _Chrno said sighing because it was the only famine name that came to mind.

"_Hehe Nice to meet you Sheda, boy that's a funny name any way I have to go see ya at school kay?" _ She said happily skipping out of the bathrooms as Chrno had a sigh of relief.

After Chrno had finished his " Personnel" time in the bathroom he headed back to his train cabin which her shared with Rosette. By this time, night had fallen over the countryside as Chrno stepped into the room.

DG: It ends here!

Chrno: SHEDA MY NEW NAME IS SHEDA THAT'S SICK DG!

DG: MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH…. HAH… HEH! MUAHA

Aion: hrmm well reviewers DG wants to know what you think about a Yu-gi-oh/ Chrono crusade crossover! She also says if you don't tell her she's going to make me wear girly clothes, and do something really bad in the fic…like kill a character off like Remington, or Rosette or Chrno or TURN THIS INTO A YAOI FIC or most importantly Kill myself! OO PLEASE PLEASE DO TELL FOR MY SAKE!


	3. Chapter 3

DG I am sorry but due to my computer crashingi will not be able to update for a while


End file.
